


Bedtime Reading

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favourite hobby is reading. His favourite reading place is in the bed. His favourite reading time is near bedtime; because his favourite after-reading activity follows right after. KagaKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

Kuroko's favourite reading place is in bed.

The warm comfort of home is never as present like downy-soft sheets and duvet, topped with a fluffy pillow collection. A built-in lamp stretches from the wall behind him, illuminating Kuroko's line of sight. A miniature tea-tray is set just for him, whenever he needs to parch his thirst. This bed, his side of the bed, is designed just for his reading pleasure.

Kuroko's favourite reading time is at night, near bedtime.

When he's wearing the oversized pyjama top of his partner's buried deep in feather-down pillows. Kuroko appreciates the tranquil air with the occasional humming of cicadas. He loves hearing kids play basketball, don't get him wrong, but the evening is his time,  _their_  time.

Kuroko always finishes the chapter before heading to sleep.

He doesn't like stopping in the beginning, middle or end. He also waits for Kagami- _kun_  to join. And when he does, it's usually when Kuroko is at the beginning, middle or end. So he continues on reading his book, his eyes not straying from written words. Then, his favourite part of the night comes.

After Kagami- _kun_ slips in and settles himself on his side of the bed, he rolls over, body facing Kuroko. His muscular arm curls protectively over Kuroko's hips, head wiggle its way in-between his arm and book. Sometimes, Kagami's heavy leg traps Kuroko in his position. Kuroko pats his head in a 'goodnight' and proceeds to stroke his crimson spikes. And in just a span of seconds, his fiery beast is tamed into sleep.

By then, Kuroko hurries to finish the chapter. He places the book on the tray, turn off the lights and snuggles into Kagami- _kun_ 's naked embrace. Kuroko loves how strong his lover's hold is but flexible at the same time. The baby-blue hair man nests his nose in the crevice of Kagami's neck, his masculine musk lulling him to sleep.

Kuroko Tetsuya's favourite after-reading activity is dreaming with Kagami- _kun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just love the cute fluffiness in KagaKuro's relationship. I could imagine Kagami snuggling up to Kuroko and vice versa. These two are just too fluffy:3
> 
> And I'm getting addicted to KagaKuro…


End file.
